El Último Regalo
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: La nochebuena trae consigo recuerdos maravillosos, aunque para Spyke, también algo tristes...


EL ÚLTIMO REGALO  
Por: Un Alma Herida  
  
El cielo está profundamente azul. Algo normal siendo 24 de diciembre. A través de la ventana, me dedico a observar el cosmos infinito. Sigo las constelaciones con los dedos, preso en una extraña sensación. Veinticinco años. Han pasado veinticinco años desde aquella nochebuena en que...  
  
-Papá ¿Qué haces?  
-Nada...- contesto automáticamente.  
-Mamá lleva horas hablándote.  
-...Voy.  
  
No tengo ganas de moverme de aquí. La hermosa estrella de Belén centellea intensamente. ¡Cómo me hiere ese fulgor! Todo es dolorosamente igual que esa noche, hace veinticinco años, en esa oscura habitación...  
  
-La noche es hermosa, Samantha...  
-Lo sé...  
-Mira el lucero de Belén... parece que nos sonriera...  
-Lo sé...  
  
La habitación era fría, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de una lámpara. La ventana, aunque no podía abrirse, nos ofrecía una vista maravillosa...  
  
-¿No te encanta la habitación que te asignaron?  
  
Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su rostro se veía apagado, triste. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fuera por un instante.  
  
-Es víspera de Navidad...  
-Sí...  
-¿No sientes como si hubiera una atmósfera especial?  
-Es como un hechizo... como un ensueño...  
-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más chicos, y esperábamos como nunca esta noche?  
-Ajá...  
-¿Recuerdas la ilusión? ¿La emoción con la que nos llamábamos al día siguiente para contarnos todo lo que recibimos?  
-...  
-¿Recuerdas la comida? ¿Y los fuegos artificiales?  
-El árbol decorado... Y ese pastel que hace tu madre...  
  
Se calló de pronto. Después de unos momentos que me parecieron una eternidad, empezó a hablar con la voz trémula.  
  
-Esta Nochebuena... va a ser diferente...  
-Lo entiendo...  
-Voy a cambiar el pavo y las castañas por una papilla insípida... voy a cambiar las luces del árbol por esa lámpara grisácea... voy a cambiar los villancicos por la tosca voz de una enfermera pidiéndome que me calle...  
-Basta...  
  
No podía seguir escuchándola. Una extraña sensación de ahogo se adueñó de mí. Ella se contuvo por unos instantes, pero luego se estremeció en un sollozo.  
  
-En vez de estar con mi familia, disfrutando de tantas cosas extraordinarias... ¡Tendré que estar aquí, atada a este estúpido camastro...!  
-Calmate, no...  
-¡Si, lo sé! ¡Esta noche, en vez de celebrar con dicha la llegada del Hijo de Dios, mi familia estará pidiendo desesperadamente su intervención para que yo no...!  
-¡Basta!  
  
No quería oír más. El nudo que sentía en la garganta crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
-No digas tonterías. Esta noche la vas a pasar aquí, sí, pero después volverás a casa y todo volverá a ser como antes. ¡Punto!  
-Eres muy optimista. Sabes perfectamente que es posible que...  
-Eso no va a pasar.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Simplemente lo sé.  
  
Nos callamos por unos minutos. ¡Lejos estábamos de imaginar, tres navidades atrás, que viviríamos esta horrible pesadilla!  
  
Esa fiesta fue maravillosa. Convencí a mamá para que, terminada la reunión familiar, me dejara pasar la noche en casa de ella. Sloan hizo otro tanto. Pasamos toda la noche platicando sobre la escuela, las robobatallas, la comida, los regalos... nuestros sueños... ¿Cuándo dejamos atrás todo eso? Todo empezó esa brillante tarde de agosto. Al día siguiente regresábamos a la escuela, y que mejor que una robobatalla para sellar las vacaciones con broche de oro. La victoria estaba apunto de ser declarada a su favor cuando ella se puso terriblemente pálida. Soltó un quejido apenas audible y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo. Naturalmente entramos en pánico. En dos segundos todo en el parque era un caos. Luego, el hospital... Nunca encontraron la causa, sólo supieron que tenía que ver con su corazón... Y ahí empezó la agonía: doctor tras doctor, hospital tras hospital... Y siempre la eterna incertidumbre... Ahora iban a probar el último recurso: una operación a corazón abierto. La sola frase es estremecedora. No podían posponerla un día más. La mañana del 25 de diciembre iba a entrar al quirófano y a dejar su frágil vida en manos de un grupo de galenos, que sabían tanto como yo sobre lo que le sucedía.  
  
Su mano había tomado la mía firmemente. Pude notar que temblaba.  
  
-Spyke...  
-Dime...  
-... Tengo miedo...  
  
La abracé, presa del llanto. Ella también lloraba convulsivamente, refugiando su rostro en mi cuerpo.  
  
-N-no tienes... No tienes por qué temer... Todo saldrá bien, ten fe...  
-¡La he tenido durante tanto tiempo y...!  
-No puedes darte por vencida...  
-¡Pero es que con todo esto ya... ya no puedo...! ¡Han sido medicinas, hospitales, aislamiento...! ¡Y nada ha funcionado! ¡Ya no sé en que creer!  
  
Yo tampoco sabía en qué creer. ¿Cómo podía creer en la ciencia? Era la misma ciencia la que la había condenado a tantos sufrimientos inútiles, año tras año... ¿Y cómo creer en Dios?¿Es acaso para Él justicia el que tantos y tantos individuos derrochen su vida estúpidamente, y que la vida de una jovencita de apenas 14 años y todas las ganas de vivir penda de un hilo tan frágil? Yo no puedo creer en un Dios tan sanguinario. Simplemente no puedo.  
  
-Cree en mí. Dentro de una semana volverás a casa, justo el último día del año. Saldremos de aquí temprano, e iremos a las plazas comerciales a ver los bellos decorados y a comprar mucha comida. Luego te llevaré a tu casa. Te prometo tenerla decorada con todo lo que encuentre, para que cuando regreses la encuentres hermosa. Cenaremos, reiremos, pediremos todos los deseos del mundo... Luego te acostarás en tu cama, la que tanto extrañas, y yo te voy a contar todos los cuentos que recuerde para que puedas dormir tranquila... Y pasarás el año nuevo en tu casa, ya a salvo. ¿No te pone feliz eso?  
  
Meditó por unos segundos. Luego comenzó a mirar nuevamente a la ventana. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
-Si... y luego tomaremos las bicicletas y saldremos a pasear por el parque... como hace tanto tiempo no hacemos...  
  
Aunque todavía había lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, esta vez brillaban tan intensamente que cuando me volví a ver el cielo estrellado, más específicamente la estrella de Belén, no pude evitar la comparación. De nuevo había algo de esperanza en su expresión, en sus palabras...  
  
-Spyke... ¿Qué pediste para esta navidad?  
  
Todos mis deseos de esa noche se centraban en ella.  
  
-Pedí por ti, Sam...  
-...  
  
Observé la habitación, de arriba abajo. Todo el ambiente era muy lóbrego; ¿Cómo esperan que la gente se sienta mejor en lugares como ese? Fijé la vista en el conejito de peluche que se hallaba en su buró, y que seguramente algún otro amigo le habría dado. Lo tomé y comencé a moverlo como si fuese un títere, mientras decía con voz chillona:  
  
-¡Oh, pero que veo! ¿Por qué esa cara larga, niña?  
  
Samantha se me quedó viendo como si viniera de otro planeta. Empecé a sentirme cómo un tonto, pero contra lo esperado, ella respondió con suavidad.  
  
-Estoy asustada...  
-¿Asustada? ¿Y por que tienes miedo, princesa?- pregunté con esa misma vocecilla ridícula.  
-Por muchas cosas...  
-¡Pero mañana es Navidaaad! ¡El coco no viene en navidad porque le da miedo que lo pise Santa Claus! ¿No sabías?  
  
Samantha soltó una carcajada ronca.  
  
-No es lo único que me da miedo...  
-¿Los aviones? ¿Las cucarachas? ¿Los títeres de trapo?  
  
Volvió a reír. Quizá era una estupidez, pero estaba dando resultado.  
  
-Me da miedo... la muerte...  
-¿Y por qué?  
-... Porque... porque... porque temo tener que enfrentarla muy pronto...  
-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¿Quien te ha dicho todo eso?  
-Lo sé...  
-No es cierto. ¡Yo me voy a morir primero para venir a jalarte las patas!  
  
Froté el peluche sobre su cuello. Eso le provocó muchas cosquillas.  
  
-¡Basta, por favor!- gritó entre carcajadas.  
-¡No!- repliqué con la voz de ardilla. – ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Me voy a hacer fantasma y te voy a...!  
  
La puerta se abrió de improviso. Una mujer gorda y horrible nos miraba con fiereza. Con un ademán tan tosco como su enorme humanidad me señaló el letrero que pendía de la habitación: "Guarde silencio dentro de las habitaciones". Nos callamos los dos al tiempo. Ella me miró, frunció el entrecejo y salió, azotando la puerta.  
  
-Que carácter...- musité, sin poder disimular mi enojo.  
-Así son todos aquí...- replicó ella. –Se quejan de que hablo y grito demasiado.  
  
Volví a tomar el conejito amarillo y lo hice temblar con la mano.  
  
-¿Qué tienes, conejito?- musitó ella con voz triste.  
-¡M-me asustó ese elefante de dos patas!  
-¡Ja, ja!  
-¡¿Te imaginas un fantasma de ella?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Sería horribleee!  
  
Risas de nuevo. Hablábamos de la muerte con tanta naturalidad como otros hablan del clima o del fútbol.  
  
-¿Y por qué estás aquí?  
-¿No te han dicho? Mañana van a operarme. Del corazón.  
-¿Tu corazón esta malito?  
-Si, está enfermo...  
-¿Y es por amor?- realmente, no sé por qué pregunté eso.  
-Tal vez...  
  
No esperaba esa respuesta. Vaya, no esperaba ninguna respuesta.  
  
-¿Tal vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorada?  
-Mmh... sí.  
  
Me quedé callado un minuto. Pensé que ya era bastante de tonterías, pero una curiosidad exagerada me obligó a seguir.  
  
-¿Y a quien quieres tú?  
-¡Spyke!- reclamó ella.  
-Yo no fui.- aclaré. –Fue el conejito... ¿No le vas a contestar?  
  
Se quedó pensativa un rato. Luego susurró lentamente...  
  
-Yo quiero... aun chico... realmente maravilloso...  
  
Comencé a sentir una presión en el pecho. Me sentí nervioso. No imaginaba quien podría ser su amor secreto, pero por alguna razón no deseaba saber...  
  
-Es alto, de cabello rebelde... Tiene ojos grandes, y nunca se separa de mi lado- siguió. –es algo tonto, pero... así está bien...  
-¿? ¿Quién es?- pregunté, olvidando que era el conejo y no yo el que estaba de preguntón.  
-¿No te lo imaginas...? Entonces me corrijo: no es algo tonto, es un completo cabeza de chorlito.  
  
Me tomó un par de minutos agarrar la onda, y mi sorpresa no tuvo límites al descubrir que el cabeza de chorlito era yo.  
  
-¡¿Estás insinuando que...?!  
  
Ella volvió a reír con suavidad.  
  
-¡P-pero...!- murmuré. Sentí que la sangre se me iba de golpe a la cabeza.  
  
-Todo... este tiempo... Estuve segura de que éramos grandes amigos... Y de repente me di cuenta que te extrañaba demasiado... Pero siempre que te he necesitado has estado a mi lado... Mi razón para seguir luchando... para soportar todos los tratamientos y medicinas... Para reír aún con dolor... ¡Todo este tiempo has sido tú!  
  
Apreté la quijada. Por más que intentaba, no atinaba a que decir. Ella me miró con tristeza.  
  
-Tú no piensas igual, ¿Verdad?  
- Eh...  
-No importa... No me has abandonado, es suficiente para mí... Gracias, Spyke...  
  
Me rodeó con los brazos y se recargó en mí, con confianza y seguridad. Repetía una y otra vez "Gracias". Yo no entendía. ¿Gracias por qué? Cuidarla, acompañarla, hacerla reír... Lo había hecho por gusto. Más aún: porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. El calor de su cuerpo me hizo advertir una hermosa sensación dentro de mí. Algo que nunca antes había notado al estar cerca de ella. ¿Qué era aquello? No lo sabía. Todo lo que podía hacer era corresponder a esa caricia abrazándola a mi vez. ¡La sentía tan delicada entre mis brazos! Como un pajarillo herido y trémulo...  
  
Nos quedamos así un largo tiempo...  
  
-Todo va a estar bien, Samantha...  
-Ya está todo bien, Spykie... Estás junto a mí, ¿No?  
  
Toda preocupación parecía haberse esfumado de pronto. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. ¿Qué me lo impedía, en todo caso? También había arrojado la timidez por la ventana. Tomé su rostro en mis manos, y ella me clavó una mirada de fuego. Besó mis labios. Nunca había sentido algo así, y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Nunca lo he vuelto a sentir... No podía disimular mi sorpresa por el beso repentino, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había deseado... No hicimos más. Ella se recargó de nuevo en mi pecho y así se quedó dormida.  
  
Una enfermera anciana, cuyos cabellos tejían una finísima red de plata, me llamó desde la puerta. Con cuidado, con la delicadeza de quien acaricia el pétalo de una rosa, la dejé sobre el frío lecho. Ella entreabrió los ojos y se sonrió. Yo la cubrí con la frazada, y me sentí tentado a besarla de nuevo. Los nervios, que rara vez me abandonaban, me impedían hacerlo. Entonces ella se decidió a darme un beso de despedida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo le sonreí, y ella hizo otro tanto antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Yo salí con una mezcolanza de sentimientos, di un último vistazo a su rostro dormido y la puerta se cerró tras de mi.  
  
Nunca más la volví a ver. Y hoy, veintitantos años después, aún puedo sentir que se me parte el corazón al pensar esa noche. Esa hermosa nochebuena en que nos dimos el último regalo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
¿Qué tal? OK, OK, es algo cursi... de repente estaba nostálgica, encendí la compu y resultó esto ¿Qué les pareció? ¡¡¡Dejen reviews, onegai!!!  
  
Felicitaciones, recomendaciones, regaños, jitomatazos, patadas y ántrax a: naokodaidoujij@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
